Porky Pig
'''Porky Pigs wide-eyed, boyish innocence and chronic stuttering problem sometimes make him an easy target, but he's always honest and just wants everything to turn out right. He is the tritagonist in the series. Biography Porky Pig first appeared in the episode Jailbird and Jailbunny, at the Grand Canyon with Bugs and Daffy. He blabs so much about the Grand Canyon that he doesn’t notice when his friends leave and go to a nearby gift shop. After Daffy litters by throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon, a park ranger confronts Daffy for littering and Porky about not wearing pants. At Daffy’s court hearing, Porky is called to the witness stand by Daffy, who then accuses him of being the actual litterer. As he steps down from the stand, the Judge asks Porky why he’s not wearing pants, prompting Porky to buy a pair from the nearby gift shop. He later visits Daffy in prison and brings him a cake. However, Daffy suspects that there is a file in it. He also drives Bugs and Daffy home from prison after their release. However, on the way back, Daffy litters again and Porky is pulled over by a cop, resulting in Porky asking Bugs to hand him the pants he now stores in the glove compartment. In The Fish and Visitors, Porky appears briefly as the disk jockey at Bugs and Daffy's party. In the Merrie Melodies in the episode (Chicken Hawk), Porky appears briefly in the song, getting offered to eat by Foghorn Leghorn to Henery Hawk. 's new frozen pizza.|link=Monster Talent]] In Monster Talent, Porky is shown wanting to be in Speedy's commercial for Pizzarriba, though Speedy constantly mistakes Porky's name to be Pinky and later tricks Porky into moving out of the camera view for the commercial. In Reunion, it is shown Porky was the most popular student in high school, even slamming chocolate cake in Daffy's face and giving Daffy the nickname "Daffy Dork". Later at the reunion, it is shown that people still remember him being popular and it is shown that he had apologized to Daffy about bullying him in high school. Image:Snapshot20110610215240.png|Porky in Daffy's high school fantasy. Image:Snapshot20110610220325.png|Porky in high school.|link=Reunion Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life.|link=Reunion In Eligible Bachelors, Porky convinces Bugs to participate in a bachelor auction for charity that he is the auctioneer for. However, Daffy begs Porky to let him be in it too, to which Porky reluctantly accepts. At the auction, Porky yells at two women when they fight over bidding on Bugs. After Lola bids $100,000 on Bugs, and wins, he moves onto Daffy. But when Porky announces that Daffy has no job, no education and a credit score of -13, nobody is even interested. The auction ends when Granny bids a quarter on him, winning. Image:Bachelors1.jpg|Porky sighing when people are booing Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Double Date, Daffy asks Porky out on a date (before realizing he was supposed to invite a woman) and forgot to cancel. At the end of the episode, Porky appears on the sidewalk waiting for Daffy, who later snubs him, and Porky mentions that he ought to get a girlfriend. Image:Snapshot20110726100105.png|Porky waits for a date with Daffy.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100044.png|"But what about our date?"|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100119.png|"I should really get a girlfriend."|link=Double Date In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Porky takes Daffy to the bowling alley, and hangs out with Marvin and Pete. Then Daffy uses him as a bowling ball, causing him to make a trip to the hospital. At the end of this episode, he get out the hospital, though he has to wear casts on his feet, and Daffy uses Porky as a bowling ball yet again. He then helps Daffy finding out who stole his newspaper in Newspaper Thief, where Porky tells him in most mystery books they set up fake dinner parties as a trap to find the victim. He also appears in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job where he is seen working as an accountant, until Bugs pranks him (by imitating Porky's boss). Porky tells Bugs that he's miserable at his job, so Bugs explains that you have to make work "fun". Later, he and Bugs start having fun while on the job, but the boss fires both him and Bugs are fired after Porky throws shredded papers at his boss' face. In That's My Baby, he takes Bugs to everywhere constantly falling for up sell and sales talk and wasting his money and being told by Bugs Bunny how he wastes his money. by the end of the episode he thought auto insurance was an upsell. He also appeared at the end again saying, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped and says, "Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers."﻿ In Sunday Night Slice, it is shown that he enjoyed going to baseball games and eating at Girardi's Pizza with Bugs and Daffy. He works as a cashier at Speedy's pizza restaurant. In The DMV, he and Daffy takes driving test to get a drivers' license, and Porky keeps failing due to Daffy and Lola stealing his correct papers and replacing them with the incorrect sheet that is theirs. In Off Duty Cop, Porky serves as Daffy's chauffeur in the episode, when Daffy pretends to be Steve Saint James, from the TV show ''Off Duty Cop. At the end, he and Daffy try to arrest Bugs at a building for kidnapping Yosemite. In French Fries, Porky eats the table french fries and Daffy keeps saying that they are his and Daffy keeps accusing him of stealing them, and is eventually proven right. Daffy then nonchalantly steals Porky's slice of pizza. Also in the episode, Speedy tells him that if he wants to get a girlfriend he needs to grow a beard, and by the end of the episode that is what Porky does. The Float, Porky is tricked by Daffy into giving him all his money (Daffy claimed it was for a kidney transplant), leaving him homeless and completely naked, on account of having to sell his clothes. He later finds out that Daffy really used the money to buy a yacht and an enraged Porky brutally beats up Daffy until Bugs decides to break it up. When he, Bugs, and Daffy get lost at sea, Daffy throws him overboard so he can get help (tricking him into befriending him once again), and Bugs goes after him, and Daffy dives into the sea out of loneliness to go after them. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that when Daffy was in the hospital, he actually ''did need a kidney transplant, and Porky gave him his kidney, and he was totally out of it as Daffy forces him to rebuild his parade float. In The Shelf, Daffy temporarily moves in with Porky, until the plumbing is fixed at Bug's house. Daffy abuses Porky, walking all over him. Fortunately, Tina Russo puts a stop to this. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Porky plans Daffy's surprise party. When Daffy suspects Porky of being suspicious, he immediately assumes that he is the Suburban Strangler. Daffy beats up Porky by splashing hot coffee on him Porky (probably trying to find a cold source) chases him but falls down the stairs injuring him. Daffy steals his car and Porky jumps on the windshield until Daffy crashes into a tree. A beaten Porky comes by Pizzariba and whines on how he missed suprised. He tells daffy about the conicidence until he sees a news channel about the real Murderer getting arrested. In Point Laser Point, Daffy helps Porky with online dating. Porky eventually finds someone who is interested in him, but it wasn't exactly the kind of girl he was looking for. Porky makes his first Season 2 appearance in Bobcats on Three! Thanks to Bugs, Porky started using his grandmother's old recipes for catering, even though all of them were unhealthy and filled with exceptional amounts of butter. Bugs soon grew addicted to the food, and held many parties so Porky could cater them. Bugs eventually grew obese, ignoring Porky's warnings. Porky made an appearance in You've Got Hate Mail, where he assisted Daffy delete his hate filled e-mail that he had accidentally sent. Porky appeared in Itsy Bitsy Gopher, when he came to Bugs' house to show off his new driving gloves. He was frightened when Bugs explained that there was a poisonous spider in the house - and saw it. The spider leaped on Porky's face, causing him to frantically run around the house, until he finally pried the spider off and fled, abandoning his new driving gloves. In Rebel Without a Glove, Porky attended his business school, and was so enthusiastic that it exhausted his teacher, Professor Johnson. Later, after the professor gave the job to Daffy, Porky was upset and constantly reminded Daffy that he was not a professor. In Semper Lie, he and Lola were lied to by Bugs, so that he could skip the peach festival. Porky made many appearances in the episode, much to Bugs' annoyance. Porky made a major appearance in Father Figures. Porky joins the Father Figure Program, which is an organization which helps young boys cope to their problems, by taking them to fun places and teaching them things, and Porky is one of the mentors. However, his enthusiasm fades when he meets the boy, Henery Hawk. Henery is disrespectful and only wants to eat chicken. Porky thinks that chicken is just a metaphor for guidance, and wants to do very boring things, such as watching paint dry. Eventually, the two go and watch a tennis match, until it is abruptly ended when Henery attacks one of the players, who is a chicken. At the end, Porky invites Henery to his house, where he makes him tasty chicken. Henery than tells Porky that he is the best father figure anyone could have, because he didn't give up on him. Appearance Porky Pig is a pink plump pig who wears a blue jacket with no shirt and a red bow tie. In Season 1, his legs were more pig-like and he had lighter, paler skin, but starting in Season 2, his appearance became more in tradition to his original ''Looney Tunes design. Personality Porky is a kind, intelligent, stuttering, individual who cares for his friends but is naive and often gets fooled into the anitcs of his friends, particularly Daffy. Porky also has a bit of a temper and an aggressive side which is rarely shown only shown after Daffy tricks him into giving him all of him all of Porky's money and valuable items and once finding out what really happened he angrily pummels Daffy before being broken up. Porky is also a pushover as Daffy basically took over his house and made him his servant, he is best described as a bummer by Daffy and Bugs as he falls upsells and ridiculous things he does not need, and is also lonely and frequently talks to himself on a mirror (with a wig on). Appearances Season 1 *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny (debut) *104. Fish and Visitors (cameo and Merrie Melodies) *105. Monster Talent *106. Reunion *110. Eligible Bachelors *112. Double Date *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *120. Working Duck (Merrie Melodies) *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *123. The Float *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *206. Father Figures *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *215. The Black Widow *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *217. Gribbler's Quest *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *220. The Shell Game *221. Year of the Duck *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *223. Here Comes the Pig *224. Mr. Weiner *225. Best Friends Redux Trivia *Porky appears at the end of the credits saying " Th -- Th -- That's All, Folks ! ," which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. Other characters have appeared after the credits also, such as Daffy Duck (Monster Talent, Working Duck, The Float, Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, It's a Handbag, Daffy Duck Esquire, Gribbler's Quest), the Tasmanian Devil (Devil Dog, Ridiculous Journey), Bugs Bunny (Peel of Fortune, The Shelf, Rebel Without a Glove, Gossamer is Awesomer), Foghorn Leghorn (The Foghorn Leghorn Story), Lola Bunny (Double Date, DMV, Beauty School, You've Got Hate Mail, Itsy Bitsy Gopher, We're In Big Truffle, Dear John), Mac and Tosh (To Bowl or Not to Bowl), Granny (Newspaper Thief), Dr. Weisberg (Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Mr. Weiner), Speedy Gonzales (Sunday Night Slice, The Grand Old Duck of York), Leslie Hunt (Off Duty Cop), Yosemite Sam (French Fries, Rebel Without a Glove, The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint), Witch Lezah (Point, Laser Point), Gossamer (Bobcats on Three!), Marine Drill Sargeant (Semper Lie), Henery Hawk (Father Figures), Cecil Turtle (Customer Service, The Shell Game), Santa Claus (A Christmas Carol), Wieb Lunk (Spread Those Wings and Fly), and a Great White Shark (Year of the Duck). *Porky appeared in the Merrie Melody Chicken Hawk, when Foghorn Leghorn suggested Henery Hawk should eat pork instead of chicken. *Porky is called "Pinky" by Speedy Gonzales in'' Monster Talent'' and is the first character to have an incorrect name used to name them by a different character on the show. *In high school, Porky was a popular jock who bullied Daffy. *In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Porky is constantly asked to wear pants, even though most of the characters don't wear pants at all. *So far he has appeared more often than any other character beside Bugs and Daffy. *Since he has ate pork he is a cannibal. *Porky only has one kidney, because he gave his other one to Daffy in The Float, even after Daffy tried to sacrifice him. *A running gag involves his being single, garnering somewhat meddling advice from Speedy Gonzales. With Petunia Pig's introduction, this gag has been abandoned. *In'' Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, the licence plate on Porky's car reads PP1935. This a reference to his first appearance in the classic Merrie Melodies short entitled I Haven't Got a Hat, which was released in 1935. *He drives a beige Mercedes Benz W123 *As of Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Porky has become a caterer. *Porky changes his phone number throughout the show. *His appearance in this show is similar to original Looney Tunes animator Robert Clampett's design of him. *His checking account number is '0812'. Voice Actors * Bob Bergen (''US) * Michel Mella (France) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan) * Ernesto Lezama (Latin America) * Massimiliano Alto (Italy) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany) * Mirosław Guzowski (Poland) * Yuval Segal (Israel) * Manolo Rey (Brazil) * Peter Michael (Portugal) * József Kerekes (Hungary) * Mihai Bisericanu (Romania) * Ahmet Taşar (Turkey) Gallery Porky Pig.png|Porky's season one design. Porky3.png Yosemite Sam and Porky.png|Porky together with Yosemite Sam Porky5.png Snapshot20110907223306.png|Porky's end credits in the first season Captura de Tela (483).png|Porky's end credits in the second season Porky2.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 10.50.04 PM.png|Porky in the end credits with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Porky4.png Porkyrun.png Download.jpg Porky1.png Merchandise Gallery TheLooneyTunesShowFiguresBugsBunnyandPorkyPig.jpeg|2-Pack with Bugs Bunny PTRU1-13636778enh-z6.jpg|5-Pack with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny and Elmer Fudd Category:Characters